shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DieDeutschenSpiele/The next OPH Arc: Haiquan vetranh
Hey, I'm DieDeutschenSpiele (TheGermanGames) and today I tell YOU some things about the new One Piece Hunters Arc. If you haven't read it so far and want to, you can start here or here (if you like longer stories). The new Arc Chapter 36 (One Piece Hunters) will be the last chapter of my favorite Arc (The Nugoi Arc, with a focus on puzzles) and the last of Volume 4 (One Piece Hunters)! What will happen after 36? 37! Chapter 37 (One Piece Hunters) in Volume 5 will come out soon! (Maybe this month, maybe, maybe). The chapters 37-~70 will be about the Haiquan vetranh Arc, including the first fight against the marine. The first appearance was around Chapter 17, in Guhlánd. Thigie wanted to give Sorji a bounty. Bounty I think that only Sorji gets bounty. Not now, after the coming arc. (SPOILER WARNING!) It will be around 25,000,000... The lenght We are going to an average lenght of 3000 letters. It should increase to 4000 during the arc, making the stories even longer. (Chapter 1 only has 500!) If you think the OPH Chapters are too short, the episodes are way longer and include the same story (sometimes even more!) THE FIRST GAME While I was on the toilet I've got the idea of the first One Piece Hunters Game! -Name: One Piece Hunters: South Blue Pirates -Islands: Nagahash, Idaina, Guhlánd, Nugoi and Haiquan vetranh. -Release Date: After the HV Arc -It's about fighting -The game doesn't overuses enemies. That means, instead of 10.000 you have to fight against 12. -You can level up the characters up to level 10, increasing their strength and unlocking new techniques -Not only the crew is playable, some important enemies too (like Gasman or Tiger Reptah) -Each island contains some levels and has a main boss at the end -It will be released on the following consoles: PlayStation3™ and PlayStation4™, Nintendo Wii™ and Nintendo Wii U™. -It's unknown if it will get a release on XBox™, but defenetly not on the Nintendo Switch™. -The menu has the following buttons: Continue New Game Minigames Options -It's for 1-4 players and doesn't include an online mode Wow, many informations... the second game comes after the South Blue... The anime just started the Nugoi Arc. Episode 13 (One Piece Hunters) Big overwrite In the last days I've made a "big" overwrite over all Chapters and Episodes. Just fixed some errors... not much has changed. Special thanks Special thanks to the 13th madman! He saved the Terepoto Terepoto no Mi from the deleting! It will be very useful... (evil laughing) FPP paused? As you've seen or not seen, there was no FPP (Fan-Post-Page) in the last chapters. Yes, It got paused, but only for some chapters. Pictures of characters are way better! ... ... ... no. The End If you have a question, ask me. If not, do nothing. Thanks for reading my second Blog. Hey! Hello, Cauto! Why are you here? "I've wanted to gain some informations for the next island!" You have to fight. "Sounds great" Eh, no. "You've said maybe, the worst word in this world!" *apologizes* For those who don't understand: Thigie Reptah's main enemy is the word maybe. The "Sounds great" comes from the fight against Gasman. "Sounds great" Category:Blog posts Category:One Piece Hunters Category:DieDeutschenSpiele